tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Live and Let Dare" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- GIRLS' CABIN -- 17:00 * Trixie- wakes up and looks around. 17:01 <@Samantha|> Final four! FINAL-ly! :D 17:01 <@Samantha|> I can hear it now... 17:01 <@Samantha|> Samantha, Total Drama's seventh millionaire! ^^ 17:01 <@Samantha|> Sounds good, doesn't it? 17:01 <+Trixie-> Yeah, just switch "Samantha" with "Trixie" and it's SPOT-ON. c: 17:01 <@Samantha|> Um, no. 17:01 <@Samantha|> That's sort of gross... 17:01 <+Trixie-> You're sort of gross. 17:01 <@Samantha|> No. 17:01 <@Samantha|> YOU'RE sort of gross. :@ 17:02 <@Samantha|> Maybe you should have gone home instead of Alexis. >.> 17:02 <@Samantha|> At least she had SOME intelligence. 17:02 * Trixie- rolls her eyes. 17:02 <+Trixie-> Whatevs. Have fun in the toilet tonight. <.< 17:02 <@Samantha|> Have fun not winning the million dollars ever. 17:03 <@Samantha|> >.> 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> -- GUYS' CABIN -- 17:03 * Ethan| awakes. 17:03 * Ryan13 blowdries hair. 17:03 <@Ethan|> Man, I'm the only nice guy left! 17:03 <@Ryan13> ... 17:03 * Ryan13 glares at Ethan. 17:03 <@Ethan|> I mean... 17:03 <@Ethan|> Besides you, of course. 17:03 <@Ethan|> Heh. 17:04 * Ryan13 rolls eyes and begins brushing hair. 17:04 <@Ethan|> So, what do you think our challenge will be today? 17:05 <@Ryan13> I don't know. 17:05 <@Ryan13> All I know is that I plan on winning. :D 17:05 * Ryan13 walks out of the cabin. 17:05 <@Ryan13> Good luck in the Flush of Shame. 17:06 <@Ethan|> Yeah, thanks... nice guy. 17:06 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 17:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, contestants! 17:06 <@ChrisMcLean> It's the final four, which means today's challenge has been amped up to the MOST DANGEROUS it could possibly be! 17:06 <@ChrisMcLean> :3 17:06 <@ChrisMcLean> It's a throwback to season one's... 17:06 <@ChrisMcLean> I Triple Dog Dare You! A semi-final favorite. ;) 17:07 <+Trixie-> :| 17:07 <@Ethan|> But, there's four of us! 17:07 <@Ryan13> You mean, where the losers pitch dares for the remaining contestants? 17:07 * Ryan13 chuckles. 17:07 <@Ryan13> Good luck, Samantha. 17:07 <@Samantha|> I don't think I have anything to worry about. 17:07 <@Samantha|> >.> 17:07 <@Ryan13> Really? Considering that you eliminated half the people on this island, your chances are looking pretty SLIM right now. 17:07 <@Ryan13> Just like me. 17:07 <@Ryan13> Slim. :3 17:07 <@Ryan13> And gorgeous. 17:08 <@Samantha|> >.> 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> First one up to the wheel is Ethan! Remember, guys, if you accept the dare, you win a freebie. If you don't accept the dare, you must pass it on to another cast member. 17:08 * Ethan| shrugs. 17:09 * Ethan| approaches the wheel. 17:09 * Ethan| spins. 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Your dare is from... Scythe! 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> She's asking you to spend ten seconds underwater in a shark-infested TANK! xD 17:10 <@Ryan13> :o 17:10 <@Ethan|> Hmmm... 17:10 <@Ethan|> Well, I did already do that back in the trivia challenge. 17:10 <@Ethan|> How bad can it be? 17:10 <@Ryan13> You're a dead man, Ethan. :s 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> *wheels out a giant shark tank* 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Hop in, my bro! 17:11 <+Trixie-> Looks like we're getting to the final 3 earlier than we thought. 17:11 * Ryan13 snickers. 17:11 * Ethan| jumps in the tank. 17:11 * Ethan| looks around. 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> TEN! 17:11 <@Samantha|> Let's hope for the best here. 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Shark: *approaches Ethan* 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> NINE! 17:11 <@Ethan|> O.O 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Shark: *opens jaws* 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> EIGHT! 17:11 * Ethan| swims frantically. 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Shark: *chases after him* 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> SEVEN! 17:11 * Ethan| flails arms around. 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> SIX! 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Shark: *opens jaws even wider* 17:12 * Ethan| gasps for air. 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> FIVE! ... Four, three, two, one, you're done! 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Shark: :( 17:12 * Ethan| surfaces. 17:12 <@Ethan|> Auuugh! 17:12 * Ryan13 claps. 17:12 <@Ryan13> Impressive. 17:12 <@Ryan13> Me next! 17:12 * Ryan13 runs up to the wheel and spins it. 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> RYAN. 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Dirk dares you to eat live grasshopper pizza with red ants and a little hot sauce! ;) 17:13 <@Ryan13> Ugh. <.< 17:13 <@Ryan13> That good-for-nothing jerk. 17:13 <@Ryan13> Okay, I'll do it. :D 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> *pushes a pizza over to Ryan* 17:13 <@Samantha|> Such eagerness. 17:13 <@Ryan13> Oh, shut it, Samantha. 17:13 <@Ryan13> At least I'll be ACCEPTING my dare. 17:14 <@Ryan13> You're probably just going to find some stupid chump to take yours for you. 17:14 <@Samantha|> Are you insinuating I won't accept MINE? >.> 17:14 * Ryan13 picks up a piece of the pizza, eats it, and swallows. 17:14 <@Ryan13> I wouldn't COUNT on it. :@ 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Samantha's up next! 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Spin the wheel, Miss Priss. 17:14 * Samantha| spins the wheel. 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> And Samantha's been dared by her BFF Alexis to wear the newest trend in hats... 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> ... a BEEHIVE! On her head. c: 17:15 * Ryan13 stifles a laugh. 17:15 <@Samantha|> :|" 17:16 <@Samantha|> I think I'll take a pass on this one, Chris. 17:16 <@Samantha|> xD 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Uh, you can't pass. Instead, you can direct it at another camper. 17:17 <@Samantha|> In that case... 17:17 <@Samantha|> I'd like to direct it to Ryan. 17:17 * Ryan13 glares at Samantha. 17:17 <@Ryan13> Pre-DICTABLE. 17:17 <@Ryan13> I'll use my freebie. c: 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Good call! Trixie, you're up next. 17:17 <+Trixie-> Ugh... 17:17 * Trixie- spins. 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Trixie! Your dare comes from Alex. He insists that you MUST drink powdered fruit punch from the communal toilets! 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Not like those lips haven't endured worse, amirite? 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> ;) 17:18 <@Ethan|> Hey! 17:18 <+Trixie-> Yeah. >.> 17:18 <+Trixie-> Fine! 17:18 <@Samantha|> *laughs* 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the communal washrooms* 17:19 * Trixie- cringes. 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Drink away, Trix! 17:19 * Trixie- shudders and puts the straw into the toilet. 17:19 * Trixie- gags and takes a small sip. 17:19 <+Trixie-> o_o' 17:19 <@Samantha|> Good thing that's not me. :p 17:19 <+Trixie-> I feel dizzy. 17:19 * Trixie- projectile vomits on to the floor in front of her. 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes back* 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> So, that leaves Ethan and Trixie with one freebie each and Ryan and Samantha with ZERO. 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Ethan, you're up next. 17:20 * Ethan| spins. 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> And, Ethan's dare comes from the nerdy and outspoken Elliot. 17:21 <@Ethan|> ? 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> He wants you to try and figure out the theory of relativity in under ten seconds. 17:21 <@Ethan|> Uhhhh. 17:21 <@Ethan|> I was never very book-smart. 17:21 <@Ethan|> :| 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm totally kidding; he just wants you to chew on his two-year-old piece of gum. xD 17:22 <@Ryan13> Ewww! 17:22 <@Ethan|> Hmmm... 17:22 <@Ethan|> Well. 17:22 <@Ethan|> Two years... isn't... 17:22 <@Ethan|> THAT long ago. 17:22 <@Ethan|> :| 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Go ahead, bro. It's YOUR mouth. 17:22 <@Ethan|> I will take the dare! 17:22 * Ethan| takes the gum. 17:22 * Ethan| chews it. 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> :o 17:22 <@Ethan|> Hm. 17:22 <@Ryan13> :o 17:22 <@Ethan|> Not bad. 17:22 <@Samantha|> *looks away* :|"" 17:22 <@Ethan|> It's spearmint! 17:22 <@Ethan|> :D 17:23 <@Samantha|> EW. 17:23 <+Trixie-> Ew. :( 17:23 * Ethan| blows a bubble. 17:23 * Ethan| bubble pops and some gets on Samantha's face. 17:23 * Ryan13 snickers. 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Right. D: 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan, you're up next. 17:23 <@Samantha|> EWWWWWWWWW. 17:23 * Ryan13 gets up and spins the wheel. 17:23 <@Samantha|> :'( 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan! Your dare comes from Vanessa. She wants you to fight a jellyfish underwater for ten seconds. 17:24 <@Ryan13> But I'm FRIENDS with Vanessa! 17:25 <@Ryan13> Why would she want me to do that? :@ 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Actually, this dare WAS meant for Samantha. 17:25 <@Samantha|> *chuckles* 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> But, we couldn't help giving it to YOU. xD 17:25 <@Ryan13> Well, if it was MEANT for Samantha... 17:25 <@Ryan13> Then why doesn't SAMANTHA do it? >.> 17:25 <@Ryan13> I'll pass my dare on, Chris. 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Heh-heh! Nice. 17:25 <@Samantha|> :|" 17:25 <@Samantha|> I'll pass it on, too. 17:25 <@Samantha|> ^^ 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> You can't. 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Not how it works. 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Either hop in or get eliminated. 17:26 <@Ryan13> :D 17:26 <+Trixie-> L-O-L. 17:26 <@Samantha|> WHAT?! :@ 17:26 <@Samantha|> Fine. >.> 17:26 <@Samantha|> Whatever! 17:26 * Samantha| jumps in. 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> TEN. 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> NINE. 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> EIGHT. 17:26 <@Samantha|> AAAAAAHHHHHHHH. 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> SEVEN. 17:26 * Samantha| gets stung right away. 17:27 * Samantha| falls out. :'( 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> :|"" 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Okayyy. 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> While that wasn't exactly ten whole seconds, I... 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Suppose you can still get a pass. 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> But, no freebie. Wasn't your dare. xD 17:27 <@Ryan13> HA. >.> 17:27 <@Samantha|> :@ 17:27 <@Samantha|> So I did that for nothing?! 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Basically. 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Your turn on the wheel, bra. 17:28 * Samantha| spins the wheel. 17:29 <@ChrisMcLean> Samantha. Your dare comes from Patrick... he wants you to face your biggest fear... 17:30 <@ChrisMcLean> And, according to your TDHV bio, that would be... 17:30 <@ChrisMcLean> ... MUTANT GOATS! 17:30 <@Ryan13> That's... oddly specific. 17:31 <@Samantha|> WHAT?! :@ 17:31 <@Samantha|> That's... totally not my worst fear. :|" 17:31 <@ChrisMcLean> MG: *flies down to Samantha and picks her up* 17:31 <@Samantha|> AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! 17:31 <@ChrisMcLean> MG: *drops her in the jellyfish tub again* 17:31 <@Samantha|> WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? :@ 17:31 <+Trixie-> Errr. 17:31 <@Samantha|> HELP!! 17:31 * Ryan13 shrugs. 17:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! And Samantha gets her freebie. xD 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Trixie, you're up next. 17:32 <+Trixie-> Great. *spins* 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Trixie! Your dare comes from Vanessa, who asks that you eat a live grasshopper. 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Since Ryan's already done that and is apparently alive... 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> ... will you accept the dare? 17:33 <+Trixie-> Hmmmm. 17:34 <+Trixie-> Nahhhh. I think Samantha's pretty hungry. :-/ 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> :) 17:34 * ChrisMcLean looks at Samantha. 17:34 <@Samantha|> Are you KIDDING me? >.> 17:34 * Ryan13 grins. 17:34 <@Samantha|> I'll use my freebie, I've suffered enough. 17:34 <@Samantha|> :) 17:34 * Ryan13 scoffs. 17:34 <@Ryan13> Wimp out much? 17:34 <@Ryan13> I just DID that. 17:35 <@Samantha|> SHUT UP. :@ 17:35 <+Trixie-> It was a grasshopper. :@ 17:35 <+Trixie-> Total wimp. 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, Ethan's next! 17:35 <@Ethan|> Okey dokey! 17:35 * Ethan| spins wheel. 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Your dare's from Alex. 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> He wants you to get into a fist-fight... 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> With YOURSELF, for ten seconds. Wow, all of these timed dares, huh? xD 17:35 <@Ethan|> Uh. 17:35 <@Ethan|> If I dare someone else. 17:35 <@Ethan|> Does that mean THEY beat me up? 17:35 <@Ethan|> :| 17:36 <@ChrisMcLean> No. They'll fight THEMSELVES, Ethan. 17:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Don't "beat yourself up over this" too much! 17:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Heh-heh! 17:36 <@ChrisMcLean> xD 17:36 <@Ethan|> ... 17:36 <@Ethan|> Hm. 17:36 <@Ethan|> I guess I've gone enough. 17:36 <@Ethan|> I triple dog dare... 17:36 <@Ethan|> Trixie! 17:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Trixie's gonna be doing some slapping. 17:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Go ahhheeeaaad! 17:37 <+Trixie-> Okay! 17:37 <+Trixie-> Uhhhh. 17:37 * Trixie- hesitantly slaps herself. 17:37 <+Trixie-> Ow! :( 17:38 <@Ryan13> :| 17:38 <+Trixie-> This is so stupid. 17:38 * Trixie- slaps herself again. 17:38 <+Trixie-> Ow! :( 17:38 <@Samantha|> ... 17:38 <@ChrisMcLean> That'll do, Trix. That'll do. *tosses Trixie a freebie* 17:38 <@Ryan13> What?! 17:38 <@Ryan13> No way! 17:38 <@Ryan13> She didn't even do it that hard. 17:38 <@Ryan13> >.> 17:38 <+Trixie-> c: 17:38 <+Trixie-> I'll do it hard on you. 17:38 <+Trixie-> :@ 17:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan, since you seem to be up in arms about this, why don't you go? 17:38 <@Samantha|> I'm sure you'd love to. 17:38 <@Samantha|> >.> 17:38 * Ryan13 rolls eyes and spins wheel. 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> RYAN! Your dare's from Alex, who asks you to kiss a SMELLY SOCK! 17:39 <@Ryan13> Ew. :s 17:39 <@Ryan13> Well, I guess it's not that bad. 17:39 <@Ryan13> Bring it on. 17:39 * ChrisMcLean puts sock on hand and holds it up to Ryan's face. 17:39 * Ryan13 gulps. 17:39 <@Ryan13> For a million bucks... for a million bucks... 17:39 * Ryan13 kisses the sock and retches. 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> NICE! 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> You've won a freebie. 17:40 <@Samantha|> He took too long, Chris! 17:40 <@Samantha|> Disqualify him. :@ 17:40 <+Trixie-> Ewwwwwwww. 17:40 <+Trixie-> :( 17:40 <@Ryan13> In your dreams, prom queen wannabe. 17:40 <@Ryan13> >.> 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, Sam, you're up next. 17:40 <@Samantha|> Again?! :@ 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Just GO. 17:40 <@Samantha|> Fine. :@ 17:40 <@Samantha|> Impatient much? >.> 17:41 * Samantha| spins the wheel. 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> You've been dared by Candy to eat your own toenail! 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Will you accept? 17:41 <@Samantha|> That is SO GROSS. >.> 17:41 <@Samantha|> But fine. :@ 17:41 <@Ryan13> Yuck. 17:41 * Samantha| takes shoe off. 17:41 <@Samantha|> *throws it at Ryan* 17:41 <@Ryan13> Ow! 17:41 * Ryan13 falls off chair. 17:42 <@Samantha|> *begins chewing on own toenail* 17:42 <@Samantha|> :'( 17:42 * Trixie- stares at Samantha's foot and wishes she hadn't. 17:42 <@Ethan|> (CONF) Man, people are really taking these dares seriously! I guess I might have to do as many as possible. 17:42 <@Samantha|> DONE. 17:42 <@Ryan13> Nice. 17:42 <@Ryan13> You made a fool of yourself on international TV. 17:42 <@Ryan13> For the millionth time. 17:42 <@Ryan13> Good luck at your next job interview. <.< 17:42 <@Samantha|> Good luck at not winning the million. :@ 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! And Trixie's up again. 17:43 * Trixie- gets up and spins. 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Trixie! You've been dared to drink mutant eel juice! 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> You up for it, dudette? 17:44 <+Trixie-> ... SAMANTHA would love that! :D 17:44 <+Trixie-> ;) 17:44 <@Samantha|> AGAIN?! :@ 17:44 <@Samantha|> I'd like to use my freebie, thank you very much. ^^ 17:44 * Ryan13 files nails. 17:45 * Trixie- rolls her eyes. 17:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> And that leaves Ethan with 2 freebies, Trixie with 2, Ryan with 1, and Sam with absolutely, positively 0. 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Ethan, it's your turn again. 17:46 <@Ethan|> Hm... 17:46 * Ethan| spins. 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Scythe dares you to shove seven toxic chicken eggs in your mouth. 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> You up for it? 17:46 <@Ethan|> ... 17:46 <@Ethan|> Well... 17:46 <@Ethan|> Seven toxic chicken eggs doesn't sound... 17:46 <@Ethan|> THAT unhealthy. 17:46 <@Ethan|> :s 17:47 <@Ethan|> I will accept the dare! 17:47 * ChrisMcLean hands eggs to Ethan. 17:47 * Ethan| stuffs eggs in mouth. 17:47 * Ethan| chokes, and then swallows. 17:47 <@Ethan|> Ew... 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan, you're up next. 17:47 * Ryan13 spins the wheel. 17:47 <@Ryan13> There is no way I'm letting Samantha win. >.> 17:48 <@Samantha|> Drop dead. >.> 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Well, your dare IS from Brandon. 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Maybe it'll end her reign of terror. 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Sit in the electrical chair and do NOT lie, under ALL COSTS! 17:48 <@Ryan13> :o 17:48 <@Ryan13> I dare Samantha! 17:48 <@Ryan13> Yes! :D 17:48 * ChrisMcLean wheels out chair. 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Sam, you don't have any freebies, so, you've gotta accept! 17:49 * Ryan13 straps Samantha in. 17:49 <@Ryan13> Ooh, this'll be fun. :3 17:49 <@Samantha|> Alright. 17:49 <@Samantha|> I'll do it. 17:49 <@Samantha|> I have nothing to lie about anyways! 17:49 <@Samantha|> Bring it on. :@ 17:49 <@Ryan13> Can't lie under ANY circumstances, huh? 17:49 <@Ryan13> Let's ask three questions. 17:49 <@Ryan13> Question one. 17:50 <@Ryan13> WHO do you think is the HOTTEST contestant on Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains? Either remaining or eliminated... either way, it'll still be super-embarassing. :3 17:50 <@Samantha|> Me. :3 17:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Wow, she's... 17:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Actually telling the truth. 17:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry, Ryan. 17:50 <@Samantha|> Duh. >.> 17:50 <@Ryan13> UGH. 17:50 <+Trixie-> WHAT?! 17:50 <@Ryan13> Fine! 17:50 <@Ryan13> Okay, question two. 17:50 <+Trixie-> Do you see this? 17:50 <@Ryan13> BESIDES yourself, who's the biggest threat on the island? 17:51 <@Samantha|> I don't think anyone stands a chance. >.> 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> She's still telling the truth. :| 17:51 <@Ryan13> WHAT?! 17:51 <@Ryan13> Oh, WAIT. 17:51 <@Ryan13> I've got it! 17:51 <@Ryan13> Okay, since you're sooo cocky. 17:51 <@Ryan13> Tell me, Samantha. 17:51 <@Ryan13> WHAT is your BIGGEST insecurity? ;) 17:51 <@Samantha|> :|" 17:51 <+Trixie-> :o 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 17:51 <@Samantha|> What a silly question. xD 17:52 <@Ryan13> One that you HAVE to answer. 17:52 <@Samantha|> I choose not to. :p 17:52 <@Ryan13> Do it, or get eliminated. 17:52 <@Ryan13> :@ 17:52 <@Samantha|> Because after all, I don't have ANY insecurities. :D 17:52 <@Ryan13> :o 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> She's... 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> *machine starts to rumble* 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> SHE'S LYING!!! 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> *machine electrocutes Samantha* 17:52 <@Ryan13> YES! 17:52 <+Trixie-> :o 17:52 <@Samantha|> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Which means, she's ELIMINATED. 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> For GOOD! 17:53 <@Ryan13> YES! 17:53 <@Samantha|> WHAT?! 17:53 <@Samantha|> NO! 17:53 <@Samantha|> That chair is RIGGED. :@ 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Congratulations, Ethan, Trixie, and Ryan, our FINAL THREE! 17:53 <@Samantha|> ARE YOU KIDDING ME, CHRIS?!?!?! :@ 17:53 * Trixie- claps ecstatically. 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh, and Samantha. 17:53 <@Samantha|> WHAT?! 17:53 <@Samantha|> >.> 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> We've got a special friend that would like to say goodbye to you. 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Brandon, Jr: *growls and runs over to Samantha* 17:53 <@Samantha|> I. Do not. CARE-- 17:53 <@Samantha|> O_O 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Brandon, Jr: *mauls her* 17:53 <@Samantha|> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:54 <@Samantha|> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:54 <@Samantha|> X_X 17:54 <@Ryan13> :o 17:54 <+Trixie-> :|" 17:54 <@ChrisMcLean> -- FLUSH OF SHAME (Samantha is paralyzed and in the toilet) -- 17:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Uhhh, okay. 17:54 <@ChrisMcLean> So, normally, I'd ask for final words, BUT. 17:54 <@ChrisMcLean> It seems it's too late for that. 17:54 <@Ryan13> Bye, Sam. :D 17:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Would anyone like to... compliment her on her game strategy? 17:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Maybe wish her luck on the rest of her life ahead of her? 17:54 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 17:54 * Ryan13 whistles. 17:55 <@Ethan|> *shrugs* 17:55 <+Trixie-> Can we flush her yet? >.> 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, then. 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> *flushes* 17:55 <@Ethan|> :D 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> AND WITH THAT, WE ARE LEFT WITH THREE. 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> THREE STRONG COMPETITORS, ALL REIGNING FROM DIFFERENT TEAMS AND SEASONS. 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> WHO WILL WIN TOTAL DRAMA'S SEVENTH SEASON? 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> FIND OUT NEXT TIME, IN THE MOST DRAMATIC FINALE HERE. 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> ON. 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> TOTAL! 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> DRAMA! 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> HEROES. 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> VS. 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> VILLAINS!!!!! 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- L L L